Revenge
by heartJH
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are living happily together with there two kids. Then some of Peeta' old and new family comes to visit and someone diappears. Who will it be? And who will try to safe them?
1. The Little Things That Matter

**Revenge**

The little things that Matter

Peeta's POV:

I wake up with Katniss sleeping peacefully next to me. I want to stay with her and watch her sleep till she wakes up, but today is May 8th, her birthday and I want to get up and do something nice for her. I roll out of bed and head down stairs to the kitchen and take out fresh cheese buns I made last night. Then I scramble some eggs and make her some toast with butter and jelly. I started pouring her some orange juice when I hear the door open and someone walking in. Only one person I know that never uses the doorbell or knocks.

Haymitch.

I was right Haymitch walks in to the kitchen carry a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper. He remembered. "Good morning, you woke up early" I said as I was placing Katniss's breakfast on a tray.

"You don't think I would miss Katniss's little surprise party would you." He started to say. "Who did you invite?"

It's not a surprise party; I just invited some of her old friends and family. "Well I invited Gale, even though I am not that fond of him. Katniss hasn't seen him for a while. I also invited her mom, she finally decided to stop shutting people out. I hope this doesn't bother you too much either, Effie Trinket is invited along with her old prep team and Plutarch but he still hasn't responded yet."

Haymitch doesn't talk for a while. He is probably thinking over the list. I pick up the tray that carries Katniss's breakfast and start to head up stairs leaving Haymitch still in the kitchen.

Katniss's POV:

I wake up without Peeta in bed with me. I cant help but to worry. My mine starts to go though all the terrible things that could of happened to him. Then he walks though my door carrying a tray filled with all my favorite breakfast foods. It takes me a minute to think of what the special event is but then I read the card that's on Peeta's tray; Happy Birthday. Its May 8th, my birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He wishes me as he sits down and places the tray on my lap.

I don't say anything at first. I just pick up the card. It read,

_Wishes and dreams come true on this day_

_Happy Birthday to you my dearest sweetheart_

The card was so nice then at the bottom he wrote,

_I love you_

_Always_

I put down the card and at him with a smile on my face. Even though the card didn't say much it meant the world to me. It's the little things that matter.

I give him a kiss on the cheek and he gave me one too. Then across the hall we hear Artisan wake up. Artisan is our little boy. He is still a toddler with blond curls and gray eyes. Then we have our daughter that is a little bit older than Artisan. Her name is Rosa Bonica with dark hair and blue eyes. "I'll get him up you start eating your breakfast I will be right back." Peeta said leaving the room. He is so sweet.

I start with the cheese buns that I am in love with. Then is poke though my scramble egg that I take a bite once in a while, I take a couple bites of my toast when Peeta return.

"Where are the kids now?" I ask

"Haymitch is making breakfast for them in the kitchen." Peeta says. Every time I hear that Haymitch is with the kids it makes me worried. He's a nice guy and I like him but him with a 5 year old and a 2 year old make me worried.

When I finish, Peeta leaves the room and I get ready for the day. I jump in the shower, after that I get dressed in a dark purple V-neck and navy blue jeans. Then I go back into the bathroom and braid my hair in a French braid down my back. When I am done I go down stairs and find Artisan and Bonica sitting at the table each holding a present.

"Happy Birthday" The two yell. They're so cute. Then Peeta invites me to sit next to him. They're all eating cheese buns that Peeta made. Wow Haymitch really knows how to cook.

"Open my present first" Bonica says to me while handing me a present wrapped in white paper with purple and blue balloons on it. I rip it open and inside was a wooden frame with our family picture in it. I thanked Bonica then Artisan handed me his present. It was in a light green birthday bag with yellow tissue paper in it. I toke out the tissue paper and find a little black velvet box, inside the box is a necklaces with a bow and arrow on it. I thanked Artisan when the door bell rang. Peeta got up to get it.

"Katniss" I hear a familiar voice call. I turned around to see Gale standing by the doorway with Peeta behind him.

"Gale" I said getting up to greet him with a hug. "You came I haven't seen you in forever. The last time I heard from you was when you got a new job in another district. I missed you"

"I missed you too" He said letting go of my hug.

He sits down at the table with us looking at Haymitch then Bonica and Artisan, then Peeta and me. I got a lot to explain.

"I heard that you and Peeta got married and then…" He stopped looking at Bonica and Artisan

"Had kids" I finished "this is Bonica and Artisan"

"I thought you said you were…" Peeta stopped Gale.

"It toke a while for her to agree. But I did it" Peeta said.

We spent an hour talking and catching up when…


	2. I Dont Like Surprises

**Author Note: Hey I am new to Fan fiction. This is my first story. I hope you like it. I didn't put any AN in the last story because I didn't really know how to. I will try to be able to update as much as possible. So please review and PM me. And enjoy chapter two.**

2. I Don't Like Surprises

Katniss's POV:

We spent an hour talking and catching up when…

The doorbell rang again, Peeta got up to get it like usual while I stayed and talked to Gale, Haymitch, Bonica, and Artisan. Peeta came back in with someone following close behind, I didn't pay any mind to them till Peeta pulled a chair next to him and Bonica then I looked up.

"Mom?" I said in a confused voice, but still tried not to sound mean. She was carrying a little blue box which was probably my Birthday present.

First Haymitch woke up early, then Gale came and now my mom. I looked at Peeta knowing that he had something to do with this. He did seem a little rushed to get to the door to answer it.

I was happy to see my mom all happy again. She lost two loved ones but so did I. But seeing her again with a smile on her face made me forget everything that she did. Then I got up and hugged her.

"I missed you" she whispered before she let go. And even though I didn't tell her this but I missed her too, the best thing about right now is that I could tell that she knew it already.

The room was quiet for a while till Bonica said, "Who's she?"

Artisan and Bonica never met my mom before and knowing my mom she probably took it as an insult but Peeta quickly fixed that.

"Mrs. Everdeen this is Bonica and Artisan." He said pointing to them "Bonica and Artisan this is Mrs. Everdeen, your grandmother."

My mom looked pretty shocked she never got the news that she had grandkids but she did get the news that Peeta and I were married. I felt bad not telling her but I never knew how to get hold of her.

The room fell silent again when the doorbell rang again. Peeta jumped from his seat to go get it. I looked at Haymitch because he almost always what was going on.

"Haymitch what is Peeta planning" I said quietly hoping that Peeta won't return soon.

He looked around at first then replied, "He is inviting some of your old friends and family members over for your birthday so act surprise and enjoy it. He been trying really hard to get them here."

Then Peeta returned and following close behind was 4 people I haven't seen since the rebellion. Effie Trinket and my three members of my pep team Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. They all looked like there old crazy Capital self.

"Katniss" They all squeaked in harmony. Then they all ran up to me in a huge hug. When our hug was over I looked at our two kids that looked like they just saw a horror movie. They all stood around the table that was full and place there presents they brought in the middle where my mom's, Gale's, and Haymitch's were. Then Peeta said that he had to pick up something from the bakery and left. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to stay here with all my old friends but didn't want to insult them so I stayed put and we all got in to a deep conversation.

Peeta's POV:

I left the house and started walking toward town to the bakery. When I arrived there, Towner one of my employees, was talking to a customer. He noticed me while I walked to the back to pick up Katniss's birthday cake it wasn't there.

Then the customer left and Towner came to the back of the bakery where I was looking for the cake. No one could have hidden it; it's a pretty big cake.

"Towner" I began looking at him "Where did Katniss's cake go?"

He didn't say anything at first, maybe he ate it or sold it to a customer, but it said _Happy Birthday Katniss_ on it. Towner was looking down at his feet. So I asked again,

"What happened to the cake, Towner." Silence hit again and he was still staring at his feet. I glared him in the eye then he come fronted.

"Ok, you had the cake in the back before I locked up, right" I nodded in agreement, "Then when I was opening the store early it was gone, someone stole the cake."

I glared at him again wondering if he was telling the truth.

"I am telling the truth boss, I promise. Stop staring at me." Towner said covering his eyes. I didn't respond, instead I went to the back closet where the monitors are and check the footage of last night. The video showed that Towner locked up the store and left. Then about an hour later someone wearing a black hat broke in to the back and toke the cake. I couldn't catch the person's face clearly, but it looked like someone I saw before.

Towner came in behind me "I told you boss, I didn't take the cake." I looked at the clock then back at him I told Haymitch that I was going to be back in 10 minutes, it been 15. Towner then read my mind and toke out one of the decorated cakes that was white with purple flowers on it, and frosted _Happy Birthday Katniss_ on it. I toke the cake then started heading back to the victor village.

Katniss's POV:

I waited with my old friends in the kitchen for 20 minutes and Peeta still hasn't returned. What if something happened to him. I tried to clear the thought out of my head but every time Peeta isn't with me I start to worry. Then the door opens and Peeta walks in with my birthday cake. That's where he went he is so sweet.

A couple hours pass and we all eaten dinner and cake. Haymitch gets drunk and passes out on our kitchen floor. The kids go to bed, and as usual Effie gathers my prep team and leaves to catch a train back to the Capital on time. Then Gale leaves to stay the night with an old friend before he leaves tomorrow back to work. We offer him to stay here but he doesn't take the offer. My mom though does stay the night in one of the guest rooms tomorrow she will be leaving as well. Then me and Peeta go upstairs to go to bed.

"Thank you" I whisper to him as we settle next to each other in bed.

"It's your birthday, I'm your husband that's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know, that's why I love you so much" I say and our lips touch together, every time we kiss I feel like the whole world stops and I wish that we can freeze in the moment.

"Well we better get some rest I have to wake up early to get to the bakery tomorrow." He say when our kiss ends.

I sign not feeling tired but I close my eyes and pretend to sleep anyways and then finally I doze off to sleep.

Peeta POV:

I wake up early with Katniss next to me. I kiss her on the forehead and start getting ready to leave. I go to the kitchen to find Haymitch still passed out on the ground. I grab a cup of water and do Katniss's way of waking him up, by pouring cold water on him. He wakes up.

"Dude, why you do that?" he says as he wakes up.

"Well I don't want my kids coming down stair and see you passed out on the ground now get up I got to go to the bakery."

"Whatever man, do you serve donuts there?"

He's still a little drunk but as I learn the hard way never mess with an angry drunk guy.

"Yeah we do" I replied finishing a glass of juice.

"Then can I come with I really want a donut."

"Fine" I say "but we got to go now"

"Cool I'm ready" Even though he's still dressed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, I decide to leave it because I am about to start running late so I head out the door with Haymitch trying to follow behind me.

We arrive at the bakery and I unlock the door. Haymitch walks in and takes a seat on a chair with a table by the window. I start making some fresh bread while he eats a donut from yesterday's batch.

Then two people walk in, I saw them before but can't make out where they are from.

"Peeta" the tall man with brown hair and blues eyes said.

"Hey" I replied because I still didn't know who they were but I didn't want to be mean.

"So how is it here after that rebellion and you being capped by the capital and all" the blond hair blue eyed girl said that was a little shorter than the guy.

"Good, so what would you want to order?" I sad still trying to figure who they were then it came to me. Autumn and Nathan my cousins that lived in district 10.

"Oh well we were just stopping by but we can buy something, how about a loaf of bread." Autumn said

"Sure, what kind?" I asked

"The bread kind" Nathan said he was a couple years younger than Autumn but the last time I saws them was when they were little.

"I will just surprise you" then I went to the back and got out a fresh loaf of bread while they went and sat down by Haymitch. When I came back Haymitch and them where gone.

**Author Notes: So how did you like? Please review and PM me. I love to hear from you guys. If you have any ideas of what to happen please let me know. I will update very soon. Promise! P.s you might have not notice this but Rosa Bonica is a rose Katniss named her after, and Artisan is a type of bread. Peeta named him. Isn't that cute.**


	3. Where is He?

**Author Notes- Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am still new to fanfic. And if you have any ideas or critical commends I would love to hear them. I really want to get more reviews. Thts enjoy this chapter.**

3. Where is he?

Katniss's POV:

I wake up without Peeta next to me. I wish he didn't have to go to the bakery so early. He was leaving early a lot lately. I get up and walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror, my hair is in a ponytail that I put it in last night but half of my hair has already fallen out of it. I pull out the ponytail and brush though some knot than pulled it back in to a ponytail.

Then I go across the hall to Bonica's room. She is lying in her bed peacefully. Sometime she reminds me of Prim. I miss Prim. If there could one wish that I could make it would be to have Prim back. I step out of the room because too many memories swarm my head. As I walk down the hall I stop at Artisan's room. He's still sleeping too.

I go down stairs to the kitchen and sit at the table the gifts that I got from Haymitch, Effie, my prep team, my mom, and Gale are still in the middle. I get up then and pop two pieces of bread in the toaster and wait for them to pop. When they popped I pulled them out and dropped them on a plate to spread butter and jelly on them when Peeta came in.

"Did you see Haymitch at all" He asked with worry in his voice.

"No, why did something happen" I questioned.

"Well, I was at the bakery with Haymitch when two people came in. It turns out they were my two cousins from district 10…" he told me his story then looked at me.

I didn't say anything at first. Then I replied "Maybe Haymitch went home or something. You don't have two worry he survived a hunger games with 47 other tributes, he can handle anything."

"Yeah I'm going to check by his house"

"Ok see you in a bit," then I heard Artisan start waking up so I went to go check on him.

Peeta's POV:

I walked across the street to Haymitch's house. It was still dark but maybe he decided to go to sleep or something. I knocked on the door. No answer. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I put my hand on the doorknob and it flew open so I walked in. I searched though the house and didn't find him anywhere. Then I thought that he could have gone to town to buy some more liquor, but he had an untouched box in the kitchen.

I walked back to our house and found Katniss making breakfast for Artisan.

"Was he there" Katniss ask giving Artisan a bowl of corn flakes.

"There was no sign of him anywhere" I said sitting down next to Artisan.

"Well I really don't think we should worry I am going to go hunting can you watch the kids."

"Sure see you." Katniss grabbed her jacket then left.

Katniss's POV:

I walked though town then to the edge of the district where they put up a new fence. Not an electric fence but a regular fence to keep any wild animal out. But then there was a gate with a lock and code. You had to get proven to go outside the district to the forest.

I punched in the code and the lock slide the door opened then closed when I entered. I started off to get my bow then I went to the meadows.

I started walking though the meadows. Then I saw someone or something move. It was on the other side of the field but I stilled ducked. It started coming closer. There I was hiding behind a log with a loaded bow. It started running towards me when I let go, then I hear "Katniss" With that voice I knew who it was. And I couldn't stop the arrow now.

I just killed Gale.

**Author Notes: Hey did you like the ending. This was a short chapter but I will update really soon!**

**Please comment or critical and pm me.**

**~heartJH**


	4. I Found Them

4. I Found Them

Katniss's POV:

I just killed Gale. The boy I met in the forest, who called me Catnip, who kept my family a live when I went to fight for the death, who saved my family and many others when the Capitol attacked our district, who went back for Prim when the Capitol attacked us in district 13, who saved Peeta from the Capitol, and risked his life to kill President Snow with me. The boy who I thought I loved. And the boy who killed my sister.

I owed him when he kept my family alive. Then he owed me when he killed my sister. I couldn't stand staring at him while his breathing slowed then stopped all together. I pulled the arrow out and cleaned it off. I put it in my quiver then walked away. So long for hunting.

I was walking back to the town trying not to think about what happened, but my mind just kept going back to it. I remembered daring the rebellion I had dreams of me laying in a hole while people I killed buried me with ashes. I wondered if that dream would come back tonight but with Gale.

I completely got my mind off it when I got to my friends house Paige. She grows and sells potatoes; I always buy our potatoes from her.

"Hey Paige do you have a fresh bundle yet for us." I asked while I walked up to her while she was exiting her house.

"Yep right here" she said handing me a sack of potatoes. Then I notice the empty house that always stood next to her had shadows walking around it.

"Did you get new neighbors," I said pointing my eyes to the direction of the house.

"Yeah, I did there two people that just came from district 10."

District 10. That's where Peeta said him cousins where from.

"Have you met them yet?" I questioned

"Yeah their names are Nathan and Autumn. Well I got to go, see you later." Paige uttered and turned back to her house. Then I started back to our house.

Peeta's POV:

It was around lunchtime when Katniss came back. "Hey Sweetie" she said coming in "Guess what I found out"

She was carrying a sack of potatoes so I guessed it had something to do with Paige. "You got some more potatoes." I guessed a she was putting them in the pantry.

"No, I found out where your cousins are living. You know Paige well that house next to her who no one owed. Your cousins bought it."

I thought about what she just said. She found where my cousins live. "That's great," I said "I think I will stop by there later. Did you catch anything?"

Once I said that I saw tears forming in her eyes. I put my arms around her, I knew something happened but I also knew that this wasn't a good time to ask.

She finally released when the fire alarm went off. I looked up and saw that I overcooked the pizza. I jumped out of her arms towards the oven and turned it off. Then Katniss ran back in to my arms.

Katniss's POV:

I still didn't want to let go, but I still didn't want to tell him either. I felt his body pull away so I released too. Then he took out the pizza and started cutting it in pieces.

I saw the kids come in the back door. They were probably out in the backyard. I toke out some plates and set them in front of Bonica and Artisan while Peeta served them. I didn't feel like eating so I went up to our room.

I toke off my boots and threw them in the closet. Then I went in the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I was washing my hair when I heard Peeta come in the room. "Katniss" He called "Are you ok"

I knew I had to tell him because if I didn't he would never be able to fall asleep again. "In the shower." I called back.

"Ok well I will be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok I will be out soon." Then I heard him leave.

I jumped out of the shower and got dressed in black sweat pants, a white tank, and a green sweatshirt. I went back in the living room and found Bonica, Artisan, and Peeta playing with a deck of cards. "Hello sweetheart" Peeta said when he saw me.

"Hi" I replied while I plopped down on the couch. This conversation isn't going far. "What are you guys playing?" I asked trying to get my mind off things.

"Gold fish!" Artisan said.

"Its GO fish." Bonica yelled in his face.

"Bonica" Peeta uttered to her.

"Do you want to play" Bonica invited me.

"Sure" I exclaimed. So she made a seat for me and we played "Go Fish" all night.

I woke up on the couch with Peeta next to me. I sat up and saw Artisan and Bonica sleeping by each other on the floor. Peeta's eyes fluttered opened, "Good morning sweetie" he said

"Are you a wake" I asked

"No I am sleeping talking" he joked

Peeta and I got up. It was Sunday so the bakery wasn't opened today. And Peeta still wanted to check by his cousins. So I stayed with the kids while he left.

Peeta's POV:

I started down the road towards town. I reached Paige's street and saw Autumn in the yard next to Paige's house. "Hey Autumn," I called out to her.

She looked up and then rushed in to her house. When I got closer I knocked at the door. "Hello, Autumn, Nathan. Can I come in?"

Suddenly Autumn appeared at the door. "Peeta, sorry for how we suddenly disappeared yesterday,"

"It's ok" I said "Can I come in?"

"Um…" She muttered "It's kind of messy in here… you know… we just moved in…"

"Ok… it's nice that you moved in. We would have to catch up with each other soon. What made you think about moving here?"

"Well we want to move closer to family. You know Lucy survived the attack here. Have you seen her? She said she was living in district 13 after district 12 burned."

Lucy. My mom. She lives here, in district 12. So does me.

"She's… here…?" I could barely get my words out. How did she survive?

"Yep she's still very well. She lives on the edge of town. You should visit her. Right now I could bring you there."

Visiting my mom I didn't even dear dreaming that.

"You know I just came here to see if you seen Haymitch at all?" I stated.

"Well I have do you want to see him?" I heard her say then I didn't hear anything and the world went black.

**Author Notes- Sorry it's not the best ending but it is good enough, right. Well I hoped you kind of liked this chapter. Please PM or review I would really love to hear from you. Also if you noticed or not. The first chapter says that her mom slept over because she had to leave the next day. But I kind of changed that because then didn't talk about her after that. Before you finish I am sorry if you were a Team Gale. Thanks for reading.**

**~heartJH**


	5. Help!

5. Help!

Katniss's POV:

It has been 3 hours since Peeta left. It's time to see what happen. I go to town with the kids to Paige's house.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Paige answers the door. "Hey Paige have you seen Peeta at all?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was here visiting the neighbors. He is probably still there I haven't seen him leave yet."

"Thanks" I said "Can you watch the kids while I check this out."

"Sure" she replied while Artisan and Bonica go inside with Paige.

I walked across the yard to Peeta's cousin's house. I knock at the door and a girl appeared at the doorway.

"Do you need something?" she questioned me.

"I was seeing if Peeta was still here." I say.

"He isn't here," she answered back and then shut the door.

I started walking back to Paige's. When I got there I asked her if she could watch the kids for an hour because I needed to go hunting. She said yes and I started out towards the woods.

I open the gate and step inside. It felt like fresh air just hit me. I sprint towards the trees and collected my bow and arrows.

It seemed quiet out here. Like not a single thing is moving. I walked for a mile and didn't even see a bird. I kept walking deeper and deeper in the woods. Not daring to look back and go to the meadows. While I was walking I started to wonder if anyone been out here and found Gale yet. I haven't told anyone yet. I was going to tell Peeta but I don't know what even happened to him. I kept walking then I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

A deer; I haven't seen one since the rebellion. I had to catch it. I stood up against a tree and peeked out. It was standing there not moving at all. Then I sprung out from behind the tree and shot an arrow right though it's head.

Then I dashed off to collect my prize. I didn't know how far I have walked and guessing by the sun. It has been more than an hour so I started heading back to the gate. It took about a half hour to get there so I probably went far. When I locked the gate to the woods I hurried back to Paige's house.

"How was hunting?" Paige asked as I entered her house.

"Good look what I caught" I said holding up the deer.

"Wow" she cried

"How were the kids?"

"They were great. There're over on the couch now." She responded pointing to the couch. There I saw Artisan and Bonica sitting there watching TV.

"Well thanks for watching the kids." I uttered as I left with the kids following.

When we got back to the house I grilled up the deer a little and we all ate some for dinner. Peeta was still not back. I now started to get worried.

Peeta's POV:

I wake up to a gray, dark, and cold room. There's nothing in it besides me tied to a chair, and Haymitch also tied to a chair.

"Haymitch" I whisper to his direction. "What happened?"

He doesn't reply. Then I hear footsteps and see my cousins walk in to the room.

"You're awake." Autumn says

It takes me a while to understand this but then I realized that my cousins captured me and Haymitch.

"I just have a question. What is going on?" I ask

"Revenge" Nathan cries

"And I have another question. Why?" I question again.

"Why? Well many reasons. One you. Two Katniss. Three him. Four your family. I could go on." Autumn reveals.

"You know the Capitol all ready did this to me before, you don't have to do it again." I exclaim.

"I don't care. One by one , your little friends will come and pay a visit and they will just join you. Until none left. Your little wife destroyed our district. What did we do? We played by the rules we shouldn't need to pay. Many died. And so far the count of this show up 2 more will too." Autumn shouts then Nathan and her leave.

"Ok then." I say when they left.

Katniss's POV:

Night falls and Peeta still hasn't returned something bad happened. I lay on my bed turning all night never being able to sleep. I finally just get up. I go downstairs and lay on the couch. This doesn't help at all.

_Knock knock knock._ I hear at the door. I really don't feel like getting it. And I am kind of afraid to. Then the knocking continues, so I walk down the hall to the door. I open the door and…

"Katniss, I heard screaming next door to me and it sounded like they were yelling for help." Paige says barely taking a breather.

"OK OK, calm down should I check what it is?" I ask

"No, I came all the way over here to tell you in the middle of the night just for you to go back to sleep." She replies sarcastically

"Well I can't leave the kids alone in the middle of the night" I respond because that and I really don't feel like getting up.

"Lucky me I thought of that, because I brought Towner to watch them while you come check it out." Paige says pulling Towner closer to the door. I decide that I would go because I can't go to sleep without Peeta.

"Fine let's go." And then we were off rushing though the cold, black night till Paige's house appeared in front of us.

Peeta's POV:

I sit there in the chair wondering what Katniss is doing. I wish I could tell her not to worry, but I am kind of worrying myself. I start to get tired and try to fall asleep when I look over at Haymitch. I see something silver and shiny in his hand, "Haymitch" I whisper "What are you holding?"

He holds the silver thing up and I see what it is; a knife. Of course, how did he get that? "Why do you have that?" I question.

"Well they wanted me to go to sleep but I couldn't. Finally I said I always sleep with a knife. Then they gave one to me and I went to sleep." Haymitch explains.

"Well why didn't you use it to get us out of here?"

"Well here is the thing. I heard them talking that they were going to capture you then kill the girl. So I decided to wait for you to come." He utters to me.

"I been here for a while what have you been waiting for?" I declared.

"Wow really I didn't realize that." He answers sarcastically "Well we just can't get out while they are at the house."

That was a good point but I just want out. I was about to say something when I hear a noise coming from outside. It sounds like "Katniss watch out" I couldn't recognize the voice that said it though. Then I hear two people run out the front door.

"It's time" Hamitch says while he frees his self from his chair. Without saying a word he frees me and we run to the door. It's locked. Our time to escape didn't succeed. Suddenly we hear footsteps running down the stairs. Haymitch and I fly to our chairs and put the rope over our hands but not tied, for it looks like we never got up. The door flings open and to our surprise it's Paige.

"You guys alright" she ask out of breath she probably been running.

"Fine" Haymitch says standing up. I follow and stand up too.

"Katniss is hurt, your cousin stabbed her. She is still breathing. Your cousins ran off though." Paige explains but after she said Katniss was hurt I was out the door with her and Haymitch running close behind.

"Katniss" I call out but I hear no respond. When I reach the top of the stairs I see the door wide open with Katniss on the ground in front of it. I run to the door and turn her over. There is blood down her back probably from getting stabbed and her face has a scrape on her forehead dripping down her head. "Katniss" I manage to get out.

"Peeta" she whispers. She hasn't died. I pick her up in my arms not knowing where to go.

"There is a doctor that lives three blocks down." Paige says when she sees my face. She takes off that direction and I follow.

Every second counts.


	6. Is She ok?

**A/N: Hey so I am sorry that I haven't updated I just been busy. Well I decided that I will be ending this story soon. And also I would love if you guys would PM me or review I really would like to know if this story is good or not. Even if you don't like it much I would like to know how to improve it. Thanks enjoy the story…**

** Before you can enjoy this chapter I want to update you on what happened so far. So Peeta and Haymitch were captured by Peeta's cousin and then Paige and Katniss just saved them. Then Paige let them out of the cellar thing and they came upstairs and Peeta found out Katniss stabbed by his cousin. But the cousins got away and I left off with Peeta and Paige running to a doctor to save Katniss. That's my short update now enjoy!**

6. Is she ok?

Peeta's POV:

Every step I take I get closer to saving Katniss. The midnight sky seems like it's getting darker and the wind feels like it's getting colder, but I would stop. Katniss's life is depending on me so I wouldn't stop I will never stop fighting for her if I have to. I see Paige's shadow slowing down. That rather means we're here or she is getting tired and would go on. "Paige" I call out to her, "We have to keep going!"

"We don't have to," she yells back to me while she turns up the path of a small brown house.

"This is the place?" I ask when I finally catch up to her.

"Yep" she says, for a couple seconds we just stand at the edge of the house staring at it. Then I finally feel Katniss's pulse slow down and I bolt up to the house. I knock a couple times and then an old man answers the door.

"You know I am not open 24 hours." he says. He has a deep, cracking voice that is a little scary.

Paige finally walks up the steps to the porch and stands next to me. "Henry our friend was stabbed and if we try to go anywhere else it will be too late." Tear start rolling down her face.

"Ok I will do this for you because this girl helped us rebuild our home district." He says, but this time in a gentle voice. "Lay her down on the table." He tells me pointing to a rectangle wooden table in the middle of the room.

I gently lay Katniss down on the table and Henry walks over and tells Paige and me to leave the room. I don't want to leave Katniss but this is probably what's best for Katniss. I get up from my kneeling position and follow Paige to another room that contains a small couch and to chairs. There was also a book shelf that had many old books. I sit on one of the chairs and Paige takes the couch.

"She will be ok" she whispers to me. I want to believe her but parts of me cant. We sit in silent and after an hour Paige falls asleep. I want to go to sleep too, with Katniss next to me. But I can't. My mind keeps spinning, and I can't stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen to Katniss. I want to walk in and check on Katniss but Henry is still in there. I can't help myself but I keep thinking that something bad happened. Then I hear footsteps and Henry walk in. "She is going to be alright." He says. When he said that I wanted to jump out of my chair and hug him but instead I just said, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she still isn't awake I put her asleep so she wouldn't wake up when I was putting the stitches in, but she should be awake in 10 minutes or so." Henry told me. I waited till he left the room to go check on Katniss. I just knew that I wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. I left Paige still sleeping in the room we were in. I walked up to the table where Katniss was laying on her stomach with stitches down her back. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Why did this happen to her.

I kneeled down next to her and held her hand; it was warm. After 10 minutes Katniss still hasn't moved. Finally 5 minutes later her eyes slowly fluttered opened. "Peeta" She whispered when her eyes were fully open.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.  
"Ok" she whispered to me. "Are you ok? Where is Paige? Is she alright? What happened to your cousins?" Questions just flowed out of her I knew all answers to them but didn't have time to reply. Then one question she asked I couldn't answer. Shockingly I didn't think about this. "What happened to Haymitch?"

I didn't want her worry so all I said was, "Calm down, just relax, everything is fine, try to go back to sleep. I love you." Then I gently kissed on the forehead and walked out the room.

Before I walked in to the waiting room I turn around and saw that Katniss's eyes as already fallen shut. Tomorrow I will find Haymitch; hopefully.

I wake on the wooden chair I fallen asleep on. I look to find Paige still sleeping next to me on the couch. I stand up and my body is so sore from sleeping on that chair. I try to stretch a little but find myself having problems. So instead I start heading to the room Katniss should be in. She is still there lying there peacefully. I kneel down next to her and her eyes begin to open. "Peeta" she whispers "Where are the kids?"

I didn't answers at first because really I don't know where the kids are. I start to get worried, and Katniss can tell. We sit in silence for a while just staring into each other's eyes. Then Paige walks in. "Is Katniss awake?" she questions to me sitting by the table. I didn't have time to answer because Katniss answered for me.

"Yep," she starts I can feel her hand get tense probably because she is thinking about what happened to the kids. "Where are the kids?" she then asks. I was right.

Silence falls a pond us once again. Then Paige answers, "They are at your home with Towner, remember we left them there with him when we went to go save Peeta and Haymitch."

I didn't want Katniss worrying so I just said, "Well I have to go, check on the bakery, the kids, and Haymitch. Paige will be here with you if you need anything. I will be back soon. Please try to get some rest."

Then I hear Katniss mutter something to me while her eyes fell shut. It sounded like she said 'ok'.

I left the Katniss with Paige and started heading back to the Victor's Village when I past Paige's and my cousin's house. Paige's front door was wide open. I don't think it would be a smart idea to go inside because my cousins could have gone in there or something, but I just wanted to check on things.

I walked up the stairs to the porch and peeked though the doorway. I didn't see anything at first, and then in the corner of my eye I saw something move on the couch. I stood up against the house by the door way like one of those spy movies or something. I took a breath then peeked though the doorway once again and stared right at the couch, there was a blanket with something lumpy under it. There is someone in the house. I watched the person for a while not knowing what to do when the person fell of the couch. It was clear now. Haymitch slept here.

"Haymitch" I whispered to make sure it was him.

"What" he said unsteadily. He has been drinking.

"Did you sleep here last night?" I asked

"Yeah I didn't feel like walking across town in pitch black at night." He made a good point but he shouldn't have left the door wide open. "So, is your sweetheart still alive?" he asked me

He doesn't sound to drunk because he can remember what happened last night. He probably drank less than half of a bottle. "She is fine. We got her to a doctor that lives a couple blocks away." I said, "I'm heading back to the Victor's Village to check on Bonica and Artisan. Do you want to come back with me?"

"Sure," he replied then Haymitch and I started towards our homes.

When I opened the door I smelled fresh cinnamon rolls; Towner must have made them. He also had the kids dressed and ready. I walked into the kitchen and toke one of the cinnamon rolls from the pan. "Thanks Towner for watching the kids last night." I said taking a bite out of the cinnamon roll.

"You're welcome," he said. "Where is Katniss?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say she was stabbed by my cousins. "Katniss… is… um… with Paige." I finally get myself to say.

"Ok well its Tuesday so I have to go open the bakery." Towner said heading towards the door.

"Ok I'm going to be stopping by the bakery later." Then he left.

I also was going to check on Katniss but I had no one to watch the kids and I didn't want them to find out that their mother has been stabbed. Paige will probably be there all day and if she needed me she would come over because Henry I also there.

Katniss's POV:

I woke up to me lying on a small wood table in the center of a small room. There was a fire pit on one side of the room. And a doorway next to it that went in to another room. On the other side of the fire pit was a small hallway with a room at the end of it, a door that looked like it went in to a bathroom and a kitchen across from the bathroom. There was also a front door in the room I am in. I first forgot where I was and why but then I remember, wishing that I didn't.

Paige walked out from the room that connected to the one I was in. "Good morning, are you awake?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, where is Peeta?" Right now Peeta I the only thing on my mind.

"He went home to check on the kids." Paige began to say, "Henry said if the stitches don't hurt then you could stay at my house. Then tomorrow you could start recovering at your house, and in two weeks you can get your stitches out and we be all back to normal."

I was kind of listening and kind of not. I just want to see Peeta to see that he is all right. And to tell him what happened to Gale. But I can't go home and I can't tell him. Paige keeps talking on about something that happened on TV but I wasn't really listening because I never cared what happened on the TV. I was about to zone out again when I heard her say 'Gale died'.

**Author note: Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. I haven't updated lately but this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Please review and pm me I love hearing from you guys. Ok well I will hopefully update soon because Wednesday is when summer break starts for us so I will probably get more chapters up **


	7. Final Recovery

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I just haven't got around to it. Well I just want to let you know that this chapter is one of the last chapters, I don't know how much I am going to be writing. I just felt like it wasn't that good so I wanted to end it, but if you did like it I will be writing another story but it may not be on the hunger games. Please PM me if you want to know more on my next story. For now I will give you a quick summary of what just happened and the last paragraph in italics so…**

**Peeta and Haymitch escaped from Peeta's evil cousins that stabbed Katniss. Peeta did get Katniss to a doctor and was saved now she is in recovery. Peeta just found Haymitch at Paige's house. Now Haymitch and Peeta are back at their homes and the kids were alright also. I left off with Katniss at Henry's house with Paige talking to her.**

_I____was kind of listening and kind of not. I just want to see Peeta to see that he is all right. And to tell him what happened to Gale. But I can't go home and I can't tell him. Paige keeps talking on about something that happened on TV but I wasn't really listening because I never cared what happened on the TV. I was about to zone out again when I heard her say 'Gale died'._

7. Final Recovery

Katniss's POV:

'Gale died', that's what kept going through my head over and over again. I forgot that I didn't tell Peeta. After what happened with his cousins I never had the chance, and now here I am with Paige right next to me going on how someone found his body and how they are going to find out who did it.

"This guy named Carl Overwood found the body when he was hunting though the meadows, he told the police and they been scooping out the place. They say the wound that killed him was from a bow and arrow so they are finding everyone that been in the woods with a bow and arrow. No one has been a loud to go to the woods since they found out. There will be a funeral for him in a couple of days you're invited. I know it must be hard for you." Paige stopped talking, she could probably tell from the expression on my face that I was upset; "Will you be alright?" was the last sentence she said.

I didn't want to reply because if I started talking then I know I wouldn't stop. Silence just stood in the air and it felt like this moment was frozen.

Peeta's POV:

I sat at home with the kids wondering about Katniss. I been worried about her lately, she been kind of out of things. I finally decided that I couldn't stay at home any longer so I took the kids over to the bakery.

"Good afternoon boss." Towner said when I walked in. He was by the display case fixing some of the sign that have fallen.

"Hi Towner," Bonica and Artisan exclaimed almost at the same time. Then Towner asked if I wanted anything, I told him that I was fine and then he asked if he could have the night off. He been working so much lately that I decided he could have it off. The kids sat at a table by the window and started coloring pictures while Towner and I helped costumers. After about an hour Kelly; a part time baker here came by to help out and Towner left. The bakery felt busier today.

Katniss's POV:

Paige and I just sat in silence for about an hour then Henry walked in to tell me that I could finally go home. I literally jump from the chair that I was sitting on, and rushed towards the door, But Paige caught up with me. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I really need to talk to Peeta." I declared loudly.

"Ok, ok let's go I guess." She uttered backed and we were off to the Victor's Village.

We arrived at the house and no one was home. This got me scared and Paige could tell, "He is probably at the bakery we can go stop by there right now if you would like…"

Before she could finish I was out the door running towards the town. I could hear Paige not far behind. I arrived at the bakery and there were people lining outside the door. I wondered what the big event was. But at that moment I could really care less. I rushed though the crowd and tried to ignore the shouting and pushing. When I finally got to the front I didn't see Peeta. Kelly was the only one serving customers.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked out of breath from the running.

"He is in the back, why?" Kelly exclaimed. I didn't answer her question I just bolted to the back, where I found Peeta in the back icing a cake.

"Peeta!" I cried

"Katniss?" His voice sounded unsure but he still welcomed me in his arms and kissed me on the head. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine I just want to talk to you." I whispered in him ear.

"Ok what is it?" he asked

"Come home, please." After that he talked to one of the bakers he hired about leaving early. Then Peeta and I headed back to our home with the kids playing around falling behind. Paige has left to return to her home as well.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down on our bed in our room. I closed the door to block out the kids sounds playing in their room then sat down.

"Have you heard on the news…," I started to ask slowly, "about Gale?"

He didn't respond. I could tell by the expression on his face he didn't know what I was talking about. "Um… not really." He finally said.

"Well, Paige told me, I never really saw it."

"And what did she tell you?"

"Something I already knew." I could tell that he saw the worry look in my eyes but I continued anyways. "Gale…" I took a long pause before say something again. "Died," Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to wipe them a way but they kept coming back. Peeta welcomed me in another huge hug. And this time he didn't let go.

I finally got the strength to let go and to say what I been waiting to tell him for a while. "And I said that Paige told me something that I already knew. Well I already knew he died."

"How, wait why… um, how did he die?" Peeta didn't know what to say, which is the first time he didn't really know what to say.

"I… killed him." After the 'I' the last two words just flowed out.

Peeta POV:

Wow, that caught me off guard. It's not like the first time she killed someone, she did survive the Hunger Games (twice), with the war that she kind of killed thousands in. It's nothing that she couldn't do, but it's something that she wouldn't do. Katniss killed a lot of people but killing Gale is like killing all those people he saved, plus a million.

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter but it just felt like a good time to end it. Also I will update very soon. Thank so much for all the reviews. Those reviews made me get this chapter up faster. As I was saying this story I going to end very soon. SORRY But I am going to write another story. I just didn't like how this one is turning out. Thanks **


	8. Something Perfect and Special

**AN: Hey I been getting a lot of reviews and story alert people that makes me SO happy! So I don't have much to say besides that my story maybe ending next chapter But I am writing another one Well here is just a little summary to let you know what just happened…**

**Katniss just told Peeta she killed Gale. Well I guess there wasn't much to say. Here's the last paragraph.**

_Wow, that caught me off guard. It's not like the first time she killed someone, she did survive the Hunger Games (twice), with the war that she kind of killed thousands in. It's nothing that she couldn't do, but it's something that she wouldn't do. Katniss killed a lot of people but killing Gale is like killing all those people he saved, plus a million._

8. Something Perfect and Special

Peeta's POV:

"Why?" I asked. It was simple to say but something that I really wanted to know. Especially because I was the one that always gave Gale second thoughts on. He tried to steal Katniss from me once.

"I don't know, I mean, I didn't mean to. I was in the meadows and I saw something moving in the distance. I ducked behind a log and watched it very closely. It was far away I thought it was like one of the Capital's mutts they use to make or a wild dog. So I let an arrow go in it direction, and then it came clear of what it was, Gale. I ran to him. He was barely breathing I knew I couldn't undo what I did. He was gone. I think he said something but I really didn't catch it well." Her words were just pouring out. I could tell she regretted what she did by the sound of her voice.

"I love you." I say trying to calm her down but it didn't really help because I said it so cowardly.

"I know but how would that help now. If anyone finds out what would happen?" Tears started pouring down her cheeks again and I welcomed her in another hug. We stayed like that and then I kissed her on the forehead. We both laid down next to each other, Katniss in my arms, and I in hers. We fell a sleep together, next to each other, finally once again.

Katniss's POV:

I woke up in Peeta's arms. I wanted to get up and move around but didn't want to disturb Peeta's sleep, but then again, I do it all the time one more wouldn't hurt.

"Peeta" I whispered.

"Huh…" he said slowly opening his eyes, "Good morning."

"I don't really think its morning." We both looked at the clock and it read 3:30pm.

"Wow, I forgot we fell asleep at noon." Peeta uttered to me yawning.

"We need to check on the kids." I said standing up and stretching. Peeta was still lying on the bed, so I just left to see the kids.

I walked down the hall to Bonica's opened bedroom door. I peeked in side and didn't see them. Then I went to Artisan's, again weren't there. So I went down stair and they weren't in the family room or the living room. The last place I thought they would be is the kitchen, but they weren't. Panic started running through my body; I didn't know what to do or what to say. What if they been kidnapped by Peeta's evil cousins. This is why I didn't want to have kids. "Bonica, Artisan!" I started yelling throughout the house. Peeta rushed down stairs.

"Where are the kids?" he asked. Could here that his voice was also in a panic.

"I don't know." I said with tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Peeta welcomed me with a hug, but I rejected it. Finding the kids is the top thing to do at the moment. I tried to think of places they could be but nothing came to me. Then I heard the back door open and I saw two kids covered in mud walk in. Relief.

"You guys are ok." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth?

"Yeah we wanted to go swimming, but I knew that we couldn't go to the lake without you so we found this big puddle…" Bonica then stopped talking and Artisan finished with a big grin on his face, "Of mud."

Peeta and I scooped them up in are arms and almost squeezed them to death. "I'm hungry." Artisan blurted out when Peeta put him down.

"Ok, ok, what would you like?" Peeta asked with a grin on his face. And I couldn't help but smile too. We were back together. Together as a family.

Days past, and things started to get back to normal and my back started to heal. Gale's funeral past, I didn't attend. Almost everything went back to normal, besides that they haven't caught Gale's killer. I knew they were going to find out soon or later but I didn't know what would happen?

After awhile I thought they completely given up, but them two cops showed up on our doorsteps. Peeta answered the door that day.

Peeta POV:

The doorbell ranged so I went to get it. I opened the door to find two police officers at our door. "Good morning officer." I greeted them "What can I help you with?" I started to get nervous what if they were here to arrest Katniss.

"We are planning to help you." The cop said on the left, he was tall with dark hair and eyes, he was also very skinny. The other one was shorter than the one on the left but still taller than me. He had lighter hair and dark eyes, a little plump also but not really noticeable. "I'm Officer Joe" The tall one said "And this is Officer Hank, we want to know if you ever saw these people before?" He showed me a picture of two people. Autumn and Nathan.

"Yes I have. They actually have stabbed my wife a little while ago." I said.

"Yes we heard about that. We are looking for them we think they are the killers of Gale Hawthorn." Hank declared. This got me thinking. I know it would be mean to blame something on them that they didn't do, but I didn't want my wife to go to jail. And they stabbed her so they are going anyways.

"Oh, that's so sad"

"Yes we know. So we were wondering if you would know where they might be." Joe wondered.

"Um… well we were at their house and they stabbed Katniss and ran I have no idea where they would be though." I realized that they could be anywhere and one of those places I might know.

"We have already checked their house many times. Do you know another place?" Joe asked.

"My mom's house, she lives on the edge of district 12. They might be hanging out there. Her name is Lucy Mellark." I know that if they had to choose to hide at someone's house, it would be hers.

"Thank you we will go check it out." Hank said and they started down the pathway.

"Who was that?" Katniss asked coming down stairs while I closed the door.

"Cops," I started to say, "They are looking for my cousins. They heard about what happened and think that they killed Gale."

"What if they caught them? What if they find out I did it?" Katniss cried. She had been through so much. Life will never be easy for her.

"Everything will be fine." I tried to sooth her. It didn't work well.

"What if it's not? What would happen to the kids, and you?" Tears started again. She been getting really upset lately and I have had no way of helping.

It was noon, and Katniss was hungry. The kids went to spend the day with Paige, so I planned a day for me and Katniss just to relax. I packed a picnic lunch with cheese buns, lamb stew, and cold beverages.

First I took Katniss to a new part in the woods that wasn't gated off. I don't think she been to this part yet. Well we started down the clearing to this small river. I already planned the whole date. So I took her up stream to a small clearing of grass. Then I rolled out the blanket. We both sat down. Katniss snatched the basket from my hand, probably because she was hungry. She opened it up and took out a cheese bun and ate it in seconds. She started on another one while I laid out the rest of the cheese buns, lamb stew, and drinks. She finished her second one then looked at me.

"What?" I asked, her look started to creep me out a little but then she stopped and started to talk.

"How did you find this place?"

"Well when they put up that gate I started to explore and I found this. I wanted to take you here one day, so why not today?"

"You knew about this place that long? Why didn't you take me sooner?"

"I promised myself that when things started to get bad this would be the place to take you. I haven't toke you sooner because nothing been that badly lately. And because I kind of forgot about it, but when Paige took the kids I wanted to take you somewhere special, like this."

"Well it's perfect, it's special."

We finished the food and just laid on the blanket and stared at the sky. Katniss started pointing out what some of the clouds looked like. I just listened. Everything was perfect, everything was special. We stayed there all day, sometimes we talked sometimes we just stared in to each other's eyes. I wish I could freeze this day and live it over and over again.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think next chapter will be my last I haven't decided yet. Well please review!**


	9. Busted

**AN: This is my second to last chapter chapter before the epilogue. I just felt like this story wasn't going anywhere but I am going to be writing a new story soon. And I want you to help me decide. I have a poll on my pro page. So please check it out. It will close on July-21-2012. So please vote. I will hopefully be finished this story by then. And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Those reviews made me want to update faster. Now I am going to give you a quick summary of what happened and the last paragraph.**

**Katniss and Peeta were on a date in this little part of the woods. And previously two cops showed up at their door looking for Autumn and Nathan, Peeta's cousins. They think that they killed Gale.**

_We finished the food and just laid on the blanket and stared at the sky. Katniss started pointing out what some of the clouds looked like. I just listened. Everything was perfect, everything was special. We stayed there all day, sometimes we talked sometimes we just stared in to each other's eyes. I wish I could freeze this day and live it over and over again. _

9. Busted

Katniss's POV:

I woke at 6am that Sunday. Peeta was still sleeping and so were the kids. The woods were still locked off so I just decided to go downstairs. I went to the kitchen first and snatched the plate that had 3 cheese buns left over from yesterday. I toke the cheese buns into the living room and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels and then decided on The Panem 6o'clock news. There was a Capital lady with blue fluffy hair talking. I have no idea how those people can have hair like that. I personally think it's pretty scary. They were talking about some tsunami that happened in district 4. Every time someone says something about district 4 I think of Finnick. Tears form in my eyes but I just wipe them away. They come back when I think about how it's my fault he died. I wipe them away again. And change the channel.

This time I put on District 12's 6o'clocks news. They were talking about bad storms that will be moving in during the evening. But I really didn't care. The news doesn't interest me anymore. Then Gale's faces covered the screen. 'They caught the killer' it said under 'breaking news'. A lady in a small purple dress and blonde hair started talking, "They caught the killer is right. Young adults Autumn and Nathan Mellark are in court today for killing Gale Hawthorne and stabbing Mrs. Katniss Mellark. The good news is that Mrs. Mellark made a full recovery. Autumn and Nathan were found at Lucy Mellark's house. Now this may make you wonder if these three Mellarks are related to Hunger Games victor Peeta Mellark. Lucy claims she is Peeta's mom and the other two claims that they are cousins. We will all have to find out today at court when Mr. Peeta shows up."

'…when Mr. Peeta shows up.' What's that suppose to mean? Did Peeta agree to this and not tell me? Why didn't he tell me? I turned off the TV and rushed up stairs. He wasn't in bed anymore. I heard the water running so he probably taking a shower. I laid down on the bed and waited.

When he walked out of the bathroom he was dress in a tux. "Where are you going so fancy up?" I asked sounded like I never heard what happened on the TV.

"Um… I haven't told you yet? I have to go to court with my cousins and stuff, nothing you have to worry about." He said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He was right I didn't really have to worry. But then why am I? "Why can't I come with?"

"Um… I guess you could but I need to go in 10 minutes, can you get ready that fast?"

And sure I did, I showered and got dressed in less than 10 minutes. I was wearing a short black dress with a gold belt around the waist. I had my hair in a tight bun. I was so ready. "You look amazing." Peeta said when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't I always do?" I joked. Then we were off.

The closest court house is on the other side of the District. We arrived at the train station a couple minutes before the train arrive. The train station is always packed here. There are always people rushing in and out. When the train arrived Peeta and I boarded. We walked down the aisle till we found two open seats toward the back of the cart. Peeta sat towards the window and I sat on the edge. "Why did you want to come?" Peeta asked when I the train started moving.

"Well I need to know what happens. I am just going to be there to watch. I will not talk promise."

"Ok, I don't mind I was just wondering. I would say yes to anything, sweetheart."

"Do you know that I already knew that you were going to court today?"

"How, I never told you."

"It was on the news earlier. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hiding anything."

"Why would I hide anything from you?"

"To protect me, I had many people lie to me saying it was for my own good or to protect me, but you are so truthful to me, and that another reason why I love you so much."

"The only way for you to be protected is for you to know." Peeta said in a sweet voice.

He was right, it's hard to admit this but, he's right most of the time.

The ride was a little less than an hour, but when we arrived the town was a mad house. People were rushing everywhere. This place was crazy. It was like the Capitol, but without the scary outfits. We found a map and located the court house which was right in the center of the town. Thankfully it wasn't far from the train station.

We pushed though the crowd of people till we reached the court house. The front of the court house was beautiful. A marble stair case let up to a pair of giant doors. The walls on the building where white like the Capitol building, beautiful pink roses where growing around the edge of the walls. This structure was one of the few that survived the war.

Peeta started up the marble stairs and I started up close behind him. When we got to the top Peeta started to open the doors, we walked in to the gorgeous hall way, the ceiling was high and the walls were covered in designs that were indescribable. The hallway was long and let to another set of doors with security guards. "Photo ID please" one of the guards said.

Peeta pulled out his ID card and showed it to one of the guards. "Peeta Mellark your session is in 106." The guard declared. He opened the door to let him in and I started to follow when the guard stopped me.

"Photo ID please." The guard said to me. I pulled it out and showed it to him. "Katniss Mellark?" He stated looking at my card. "I don't see that on the list."

"Well she's my wife and she is involved in the session. So you have to let her in." Peeta started to argue.

"I see that but she's not on the list. If she wants to come in the judge, lawyer, or person on trial must let me know." The guard bickered back.

"I am on trial."

"No you're here to clear up a problem."

"She was stabbed by the person on trial." Peeta quarreled at the guard.

"If the judge thought she would be useful then he would have her on the list."

"Can you like call the judge and ask."

"Fine but if he says no both of you will be removed from the session." The guard turned to a phone and started dialing. "Sorry to both you Judge Brook… Yes this is Neil Hems… Um we have someone by the gate wanting to be in the next session in 106… Her name is Katniss Mellark… Um Peeta Mellark said she would be useful… Ok thank you." Mr. Hems hanged up the phone and turned back to us. "The Judge said Mrs. Mellark is allowed in."

He opened the door to let both of us through. It was a good timing because when he opened the door I could see Peeta's cousins coming in the front door.

We walked in to another huge hallway like the other one but this one had doors that lend in to room that had sessions. Some doors were opened and some were closed. The opened ones meant that the session is waiting to start or just ended. The closed one meant the session is happening or they aren't using that room at the moment. We walked passed doors with numbers, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and then finally 106.

This is it. I am going against the people that tried to get revenge on me and my family.

Revenge can tear you apart, or bring you closer together.

Peeta's POV:

I walk in with my hand attached to Katniss's. We sat down on the seats that were reserved for us. My cousins were guilty, Gale's mom was going against them for Gale, and Katniss and I were just here as witness.

The session was starting everyone took their seats. Then the Judge started to talk, "This case is for Gale Hawthorne's death. Autumn Mellark and Nathan Mellark are on trial against Mrs. Hawthorne, let's begin. Mrs. Hawthorne may start. Do you have any eye-witness?"

"No," Mrs. H started "But we do have proof that they were out to get revenge on Hunger Games Victors Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They reported that these people captured Peeta and Haymitch one night and later on stabbed Katniss."

"Is this true?" The Judge asked us.

"Yes Katniss has proof from the stitches on her back and from her friend that help us escape Paige Parker."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawthorne may continue."

"Thank you, as you can see that's why they targeted my son next."

"We didn't kill him." Nathan blurted out.

"It's not your time to talk." Judge Brook stated to them, "Do you have anything left to say, Mrs. Hawthorne?"

"Well not much."

"Ok let's move on to Nathan and Autumn Mellark, You may begin."

"Well we did stab Katniss, but to protect out property." Autumn exclaimed.

"Is that true, Mrs. Mellark?" Judge asked Katniss.

"Yes they did stick a knife in my back but not to protect their property, because they wanted to harm me." Katniss cried. I can tell she was holding back tears from the memories of that night.

"Why would we harm you?" Nathan protested.

"Because you captured my husband and didn't want to be caught." Katniss shouted back.

"You're right about that but we didn't kill Gale!" Autumn revealed.

Silence fell in the court room. "Do you have any proof that you didn't kill Gale?"

"Yes," Autumn said "Gale was killed in the meadows, and the meadows are in the wood. We have no way of getting in the woods."

"Well if you didn't kill him, who did?" The Judge asked.

"I did!"

**AN: Aaahhhhhh! Cliff hanger! Did you like this chapter? I really liked writing it. Please review I will try to update as soon as possible. But mean while please vote on my poll if you want me to write another chapter! Have any of you seen The Amazing Spider Man? Well I have and it was AMAZING! If you haven't seen it yet, you should because I have a really good idea on a fanfic for it. But I want you to vote. Please REVIEW!**


	10. I Killed Gale Hawthorne

**AN: This is going to be my last chapter Sorry, but I will be writing another story make sure you vote on what story you want to make next on my pro page! Ok well hope you like the final chapter!**

10. I Killed Gale Hawthorne

_"You're right about that but we didn't kill Gale!" Autumn revealed._

_ Silence fell in the court room. "Do you have any proof that you didn't kill Gale?"_

_ "Yes," Autumn said "Gale was killed in the meadows, and the meadows are in the wood. We have no way of getting in the woods."_

_ "Well if you didn't kill him, who did?" The Judge asked._

_ "I did!" _

Katniss's POV:

Did those words just come out of my mouth? Did I really just say that? I froze, as still as a statue. Not moving, a little afraid to move. I saw that there were a lot of people thinking the same thing. No one moved, no one said anything.

Silence.

More silence.

Still silence.

Ok it's time to end this silence right now feels kind of like the time I volunteered for my sister in the 74th Hunger Games. No one moved or said anything. "I did" I said again to make sure they heard me, "I killed Gale Hawthorne."

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta whispered to me.

"I had to live in lies before and I don't want to do it again this is the only way." I whispered back. Everyone's eyes where looking at me.

"You killed Mr. Hawthorne?" The Judge asked. Really sometimes people just don't listen.

"Yes, I did, I didn't do it on purpose. Gale was my best friend. He went through everything with me. Besides the Hunger Games, but during the Hunger Games he worked harder than ever to keep two families a live when I wasn't there to. Yes, he killed my sister. But I forgave him for that. He also kept her alive and saved her many times before. I was in the woods and I saw movement in front of me. I couldn't see what or who it was. I stayed low thinking it was a wild dog or a mutt the Capitol used to use. It started to come closer so I let an arrow go. Then I realized it wasn't a mutt or a dog, it was my best friend."

Tears started to run down my cheek and Peeta wiped them away. I don't know what's going to happen. And I am afraid to find out.

"Well because you were protecting yourself. You won't go to jail. But if another murder does happen from you and you say the same thing then something will happen. Case closed. Mrs. Mellark stays out of jail. Nathan and Autumn Mellark will be in jail for kidnapping and abuse." The knock of the wooden hammer declared everything.

When we arrived home everything was fine, the kids, Peeta, Haymitch, Paige and me. And soon after, everything went back to normal.

Peeta bakes. I hunt. And Haymitch drinks.

**THE END**

**AN: I know I said that there will be an epilogue after this but it ended well so I don't think I need one. I hope you liked this story. I am kind of sad that it over but it can't go on forever. When my poll closes I will start my new story. The poll closes 7-21-2012 so PLEASE vote. And I am sorry that this was a really short chapter but it kind of got to the point quickly. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
